et si un soir
by bbpassion
Summary: Ce situe au début de la saison 6 après « Résurrection ». (Réponse au challenge no.1 sur « la mort est ton cadeau »… les feedbacks sont les bienvenus et appréciés…)


**Si un soir... **

Par : bbpassion

Résumé : Fiction spyffiste

Note de l'auteur : Ce situe au début de la saison 6 après « Résurrection ». (Réponse au challenge no.1 sur « la mort est ton cadeau »... les feedbacks sont les bienvenus et appréciés...)

Disclaimer : Je signale en passant que les auteurs écrivent pour leurs plaisirs ainsi que le vôtre. Les personnages et les droits des séries ne leurs appartiennent pas. Les séries 'Buffy' et 'Angel' ainsi que les produits dérivés sont la propriété de Joss Whedon, Upn et la fox ........

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'ils l'avaient ramené. Ils essayaient tant bien que mal de lui apporter du support pour l'aider à réintégrer sa vie mais leur amie semblait distante, absente. Ils avaient malgré tout décidé de se réunir une fois par semaine, que le vendredi serait leur soirée et que quoiqu'il arrive, ils se retrouveraient tous chez Buffy pour souper.

Cela tombait à point car on était vendredi et toute la bande s'était réunie chez elle pour regarder un film. Naturellement, Willow, Tara, Alex, Anya et Dawn faisaient parti du lot de même que Giles qui était de retour d'Angleterre. Il ne manquait que Spike. Il les avait aidé tout l'été mais s'était fait larguer par eux dès que Buffy fut de retour. D'ailleurs, ils l'avaient déjà exclu quand ils avaient pris la décision de la ramener. Depuis, il restait à l'écart, surveillant Buffy de loin en ne se mêlant pas aux autres.

Un film à saveur romantique était au menu. Peut être que ça ferait réagir la tueuse. Ils prirent place dans le salon et commencèrent la vue.

Willow: « Dawnie, on va commencer le film sans toi ... »

Dawn: « Oui, oui, j'arrive... je fais du pop corn. »

Ils écoutèrent le film sans embûche mis à part les nombreuses remarques d'Alex qui étaient toutes suivies d'une réparti cinglantes d'Anya, un vrai couple. Puis le film terminé, Buffy se leva et sortit du salon. Elle savait parfaitement où aller, elle voulait prendre l'air et être seule un moment. Elle sortit sur le patio et au bout de cinq minutes, elle aperçu un mégot de cigarette atterrissant à ses pieds.

Spike: « Salut poussin, qu'est-ce que tu faits là ? »

Buffy: « J'avais envie de sortir et d'être un peu seule... »

Spike: « Je peux partir si tu veux... »

Buffy: « Je peux être seule avec toi Spike. Ta compagnie ne me dérange pas. »

Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux durant quelques minutes avant que Spike ne se décide à briser le silence qui régnait. Du bruit venait de se faire entendre à l'intérieur puis on entendit Alex appeler le nom de Buffy.

Spike: « Je crois que tes copains commencent à trouver que tu mets du temps à revenir. Je ferais mieux d'y aller avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de ma présence. »

Buffy: « Mais ta présence ne dérange personne mis à part Alex peut être.... »

Spike: « Écoute poussin, je sens quand je ne suis pas à ma place, d'ailleurs je ne l'ai jamais été avec eux... ni avec toi d'ailleurs. »

Spike avait prononcé ses derniers mots dans un murmure. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et pris la route en laissant une Buffy perplexe derrière lui. Buffy rentra rejoindre les autres et finit la soirée en leur compagnie. Alex, Anya et Giles partirent puis Willow, Tara et Dawn montèrent se coucher. Buffy alla en patrouille. Elle était là à roder dans le cimetière perdue dans ses pensées. Elle pensait à Spike. Ce dernier était tellement bienveillant envers elle depuis son retour. En y réfléchissant davantage, il avait été gentil avec elle bien avant. Depuis sa fameuse déclaration, il essayait de lui plaire et même avant. Il lui avait sauvé la vie en saisissant de ses mains, l'épée transperçant le toit de la caravane. Et maintenant, il était le seul à savoir où elle se trouvait véritablement durant son absence et il avait gardé le secret. Il fallait qu'elle le voie. Elle en sentait réellement le besoin. Elle avait besoin de réconfort et d'une oreille attentive à qui elle pourrait tout dire sans avoir à craindre la réaction.

Elle se dirigea vers sa crypte comme à son habitude maintenant, sans faire de bruit comme pour le surprendre. Elle aimait savoir ce qu'il faisait dans l'humidité de sa demeure. Avant sa mort, elle avait l'habitude d'entrer en fracassant la porte et de lui asséner des coups de poings brutaux mais cela était de l'histoire ancienne. Tout ce qu'elle désirait pour l'instant, c'était sa présence réconfortante. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit un jour qu'elle se sentirait bien en compagnie de Spike, elle lui aurait sûrement rie au nez mais voilà, tel était le cas maintenant.

Spike était absorbé dans ses pensées et n'avait pas entendu la tueuse entrer. Il était penché sur un livre dans un regard admiratif. Buffy s'avança sans faire de bruit et vit quelque chose qui la saisie. Coincé dans les pages du livre, Spike admirait une photo d'elle en la caressant du doigt. Avec son retour d'entre les morts, Buffy avait complètement oublié l'obsession de Spike : elle. Il appelait ça de l'amour. Mais un vampire sans âme peut-il vraiment aimer? Elle ne voulait pas penser à ça, ce qu'elle voulait pour le moment, c'était une oreille attentive.

Buffy: « J'ai besoin de te parler. »

Spike sursauta et s'empressa de refermer le livre. Hésitant, il pris la parole d'un ton légèrement brusque, désorienté d'avoir été surpris par sa tueuse.

Spike : « Bon sang!... Qu'as-tu à me dire? »

Buffy resta saisie par cette intervention. Elle connaissait le caractère houleux du vampire mais elle ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi brutale. Son regard se glissa par terre et elle se racla la gorge.

Buffy : « Enfin... j'avais besoin de compagnie... »

Il ne su quoi répondre, d'ailleurs il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de réponse. Il soupira puis lui fit ce sourire charmant. Elle se relaxa et lui rendit son sourire. Ils passèrent ensuite une heure à discuter de tout et de rien comme le font de vieux amis puis il lui proposa de l'escorter jusqu'à chez elle. Rendus à destination, elle le remercia. Sur ce, Spike lui proposa de l'accompagner lors de ses patrouilles nocturnes pour lui tenir compagnie et lui prêter main forte car un vampire avec puce est toujours avantageux. Buffy sourit à cette remarque puis acquiesça à sa demande. En son fort intérieur, elle le remercia grandement car la solitude lui pesait de plus en plus.

Un mois s'écoula. Il y avait toujours les réunions hebdomadaires chez les Summers à chaque vendredi et de semaine en semaine, l'entourage de la tueuse remarqua un changement perceptible chez cette dernière. Elle avait meilleure mine et ils la surprenaient quelques fois à sourire. Il ne savait pas les raisons de ce changement, ignorant la présence du vampire décoloré lors des patrouilles de la tueuse, mais remerciait le ciel qu'elle se remettre de son retour des enfers. Personne de la bande ne connaissait son passage au paradis et il en était mieux ainsi.

Buffy, pour sa part, gardait secrètement sa nouvelle amitié avec Spike de peur de la briser. Elle ne voulait pas avoir l'opinion des autres. Elle avait son petit bonheur à elle. Oui, elle éprouvait un vrai bonheur en compagnie du décoloré. Il lui faisait oublier ses soucis de la vie quotidienne et elle appréciait sa présence. Il avait une oreille attentive et l'aidait dans sa lutte contre le mal. Ce sentiment nouveau évoluait au fil des patrouilles sans même que Buffy s'en aperçoive. Pour elle, il ne s'agissait que d'amitié au départ, mais au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait, la présence du vampire lui causait un papillonnement au ventre et son absence l'étouffait. Sans le savoir, Spike avait pris une place de choix dans son cœur et dans ses nuits. Depuis une semaine, après chaque patrouille, le vampire venait hanté ses rêves. Souvent, il la sauvait d'un vampire ou d'un démon, mais toujours ils se terminaient par un baiser passionné. À deux reprises, la relation était allée beaucoup plus loin. Elle avait rêvé qu'il lui faisait l'amour et à sa grande surprise, ce rêve l'avait laissé dans un état de béatitude totale. Elle lui faisait confiance, était devenue sa complice et avait appris à l'aimer. Oui, il fallait qu'elle se l'avoue, elle l'aimait.

Ce soir là, ils patrouillaient tous les deux dans les cimetières de la ville depuis plusieurs heures. Tout était calme. Un vampire nouvellement né dans toute la soirée. Un butin bien pauvre qui laissait place à la discussion. Buffy racontait les derniers événements de la journée à Spike et en profitait pour regarder ses yeux. Elle lui aurait lu le bottin téléphonique qu'il aurait quand même bu chacune de ses paroles. Elle aimait cette façon qu'il avait de le regarder, cette façon de la faire sentir si précieuse, si désirable.

Soudain, un démon sortit de nul part vint interrompre leur conversation. Il se jeta sur Buffy qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Elle était si concentrée à admirer secrètement Spike qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Très vite, elle se retrouva par terre avec ce monstrueux démon vert dégoulinant sur elle. Sa salive lui tombait sur le visage et l'aveuglait. Le démon se mit à la frapper de toutes ses forces en lançant le plus d'énormité possible sur le compte de la tueuse.

Spike : « Bon sang! »

Spike qui venait de se remettre de la surprise de cette interruption, se jeta sur la créature et lui asséna une série de coups de poing, emporté par la fureur. Cette chose avait pausé ses mains sur sa belle tueuse alors que lui-même ne le pouvait pas. Un long échange de coups entre lui et le démon s'en suivi. Le vilain était d'une force phénoménale et le vampire avait de la difficulté à suivre le rythme du combat que son adversaire lui infligeait mais il ne pensait qu'à une chose : Buffy. Elle gisait sur le sol, inconsciente, enfin espérait-il. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre le combat pour que la créature puisse s'en prendre à sa tueuse et finir son sale boulot si tel n'était pas déjà le cas. La lutte dura encore quelques instants puis le vampire, essoufflé, ramassa le pieu de la tueuse qui avait glissé de sa main après l'attaque et pieuta le démon à l'abdomen. Ce dernier, avant de partir blessé, cria à Spike qu'il le retrouverait et qu'il lui ferait payer très cher le fait d'avoir trahi son côté vampirique et de s'être rabibocher avec la tueuse.

Le démon s'étant sauvé, Spike se dirigea vers la tueuse et s'inclina vers elle pour vérifier si elle respirait encore. Elle était encore inconsciente mais respirait toujours. Il se pencha sur son visage et le caressa de la main en murmurant son nom pour essayer de lui redonner ses esprits. Finalement, elle ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans le bleu du sien. Ils restèrent muets, tous les deux, se regardant droit dans les yeux. Spike était tellement heureux de la voir aller mieux, il avait eut tellement peur de la perdre... Il l'aimait tant... sa tueuse... Il se rapprocha doucement de la femme qu'il aimait et l'embrassa comme il n'avait jamais oser le faire auparavant. Buffy fut un peu surprise au début mais finalement, se laissa aller à ce doux baiser réconfortant. Après leur étreinte, aucun des deux ne prononça un mot, savourant l'instant présent. Spike pris Buffy dans ses bras et se dirigea vers sa crypte.

Dès son arrivée, il descendit au sous-sol et déposa son précieux fardeau sur son lit. Il se pencha sur elle et chercha dans son regard un signe d'approbation. Il n'attendit pas longtemps car la tueuse pris l'initiative cette fois-ci. Elle l'embrassa passionnément. Elle venait de faire tomber ses dernières barrières. Il enleva son manteau de cuir avec empressement s'en cesser de l'embrasser. Buffy commença à déboutonner la chemise de Spike puis elle fit glisser le tissu le long de ses épaules, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe au sol. Elle regarda alors son torse musclé et caressa sa peau froide. De son coté, entre deux baisers, il commença avec lenteur à la dévêtir complètement en laissant tomber un à un les vêtements de sa tueuse par terre. Elle était nue et offerte à lui. Il ne mis pas de temps pour retirer les derniers morceaux qu'il lui restait. L'un contre l'autre, Ils s'embrassèrent et se caressèrent mutuellement à en perde haleine. L'excitation était en train de les gagner. Le plaisir devenait toujours plus grand, toujours plus intense. Buffy ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête. Elle voulait le sentir en elle, sentir sa peau fraîche contre la sienne. Elle le désirait depuis si longtemps. Elle voyait enfin ses rêves se réaliser et contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu croire, elle n'avait pas peur. Elle l'aimait et cet amour faisait grandir ce moment intense. Il s'immisça en elle et elle pouvait lire dans les yeux de Spike que son besoin de lui faire l'amour était irréversible. Spike sentit l'abandon de Buffy dans ses bras puis ils attirent l'orgasme.

Alors, apaisés de plaisir, le corps lourd de fatigue et détendu, ils s'allongèrent dans le lit, l'un contre l'autre. Ils étaient si bien, un instant de pur bonheur. Aucune parole ne s'était prononcée mais les gémissements de plaisir avaient tout dit. Soudain, ils furent tirés de leur béatitude par un bruit provenant de l'escalier non loin d'eux. Buffy sursauta et se retourna. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Giles. Son observateur était là, lunette en main. Aucun des protagonistes ne savaient comment réagir.

Buffy : « Giles... »

Soudainement, prise de remord et de honte en prenant conscience de la situation, Buffy sortit du lit en vitesse, renfila ses vêtements hâtivement et passa la main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Spike, toujours nu dans le lit, demeura perplexe. Il venait de vivre le plus beau moment de sa vie et tout était à présent terminé. Dur retour à la réalité. Giles quitta la pièce sans un mot. Buffy termina de s'habiller en vitesse et s'élança à sa suite sans jeter un regard envers son amant. Elle l'abandonna ainsi dans sa crypte sans aucun mot.

Le lendemain soir, Spike se dirigea vers la maison de Buffy. Il y allait avec la ferme intention de régler leur histoire. Il avait repensé à la scène de la nuit précédente durant toute la journée. Il lui proposerait un choix. Elle seule pouvait décider. Il lui avait avoué son amour à plusieurs reprises. Ils avaient même partagé ce merveilleux instant de pur bonheur. Il avait été patient et cela avait porté fruit. Il était certain que si Giles ne les avait pas surpris, il aurait eu sa chance auprès de sa tueuse. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit les mots je t'aime mais il espérait en son fort intérieur que ces derniers temps avaient changés ses sentiments envers lui. La nuit précédente n'était-elle pas la conséquence de son amour pour lui? Mais pouvait-elle l'aimer? Il venait chez elle pour lui donner ce choix. Si elle ne répondait pas à ses avances, ce soir, il sortirait de sa vie. Il ne pourrait pas supporter le rejet de nouveau.

Il attendit sur le balcon qu'elle daigne sortir. Il savait qu'elle le sentirait arriver. Elle avait un don pour ça, elle était la tueuse. Il ne mit pas longtemps à attendre. Elle sortit, passa devant lui sans le regarder puis se dirigea vers le fond de la galerie pour ainsi se retrouver dos à lui. Lui qui avait si souvent lut en elle comme dans un livre ouvert n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que cachait ce comportement. Il ne supportait pas ça.

Spike: « Salut, Buffy... »

Buffy: « ... »

Elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Elle devait l'évincer de sa vie. La veille, elle avait eu avec Giles la plus longue discussion qu'elle n'ait jamais eue avec son observateur. Elle lui avait avouer avoir quitter le paradis et cela l'avait soulagé d'un grand poids. Une personne proche d'elle savait son secret. Puis, ils avaient échangé à propos de ce qu'il avait vu dans la crypte. Elle lui avait raconté l'évolution de sa relation avec le vampire. Giles avait fini par conclure qu'elle n'éprouvait pas d'amour pour cette créature de la nuit. Il s'agissait plutôt d'un transfert. Elle n'avait personne sur qui s'appuyer, avec qui partager son secret et ses craintes. Spike était là. De plus, il n'avait jamais caché son attirance pour sa tueuse. Il avait abusé de la situation. Buffy s'était laissé convaincre par les arguments de Giles. Il représentait un père pour elle et elle avait toujours eu pleinement confiance en lui. Et Spike n'avait pas d'âme. Elle se remémora ses mots pour tenir le coup.

Giles : « Pour que l'amour soit présent Buffy, il faut la confiance. Il faut pouvoir remettre sa vie entre les mains de l'autre et ne jamais avoir peur des conséquences. L'âme d'une personne peut faire cela. Saurais-tu capable d'aimer Spike et d'avoir confiance en lui s'il n'avait plus de puce? C'est une créature démoniaque en isolement. Il s'est assagi car il ne peut plus faire le mal. Mais si on libère le démon endormi en lui, que ferait-il? Est-ce qu'il demeurerait aussi inoffensif... j'en doute Buffy. Pense-y. La décision t'appartient. Tu vas devoir faire face à tes actes devant lui demain. Repense à ce discours et soit forte dans la décision que tu auras prise. »

Spike n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les choses. De son emplacement, il pouvait sentir son odeur qui lui rappelait la merveilleuse nuit qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Il aurait voulu rester là, dans ses bras, pour toujours. Il se doutait du comment allait finir cette soirée mais rien n'était encore perdu. Il s'avança vers elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. Buffy se tassa pour éviter son contact. Elle le repoussait. Tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu au cours du dernier mois s'écroulait. Il avait mal. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il soupira.

Spike: « Ecoutes, j'ai compris... J'ai toujours su que tu ne m'aimerais jamais... Je n'ai jamais cessé d'espérer mais en vain... En fait, je venais te dire au revoir... Je pars... J'ai trop mal... Je pense que c'est mieux pour tout le monde... et pour toi.»

Il n'ajouta pas un mot puis disparut de sa vie.

Près d'un mois s'écoula sans aucune nouvelle du vampire. Le décoloré avait quitté Sunnydale et Giles n'avait pas glissé un mot de ce qu'il avait vu aux autres membres de la bande. Vu la décision prise par Buffy et le départ de Spike, il n'avait pas vu la nécessité d'en tenir les autres informés. De plus, il avait gardé le secret par respect pour Buffy. Pour toute la bande, la vie suivait son cours.

Pour Buffy, chaque vendredi était devenu un supplice. Se retrouver là, entourée de la bande, de Giles, en faisant semblant d'être heureuse. Heureuse, elle ne l'était plus. Depuis ce soir là, Buffy avait bien repensé à sa relation avec le beau vampire. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du lui dire de rester, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, mais les mots avaient refuser de sortir de sa bouche. Elle n'avait pas osé avouer son amour pour lui à son entourage et se faire surprendre par son observateur, comme ça, dans ses bras cette nuit là, n'avait fait qu'attiser cette peur du rejet. Mais maintenant, elle se sentait seule et délaissée.

On était vendredi. Soirée cinéma au menu. Un film d'action choisi par Alex. La bande avait remarqué le manque d'énergie de leur tueuse depuis un certain temps et ils voulaient essayer de changer son humeur en la stimulant. Au bout milieu du film, le héro sortit une répartie qui la fouetta au visage : « Bon sang! Un peu d'action ça ferait du bien! » À ces mots, l'image du vampire décoloré avec son sourire carnassier surgit dans l'esprit de Buffy. Elle fondit en larmes, s'en était trop. Surpris, le reste de la bande demeura silencieux, seul Giles avait fait le rapprochement.

Alex : « Voyons Buffy, le héro va gagner ne t'en fait pas! »

Comme à son habitude, Alex avait tenté de la réconforter avec une de ses blagues mais il avait échoué sa mission.

Giles : « Alors tu l'aimais vraiment? »

Buffy fut tellement surprise par son intervention qu'elle s'étouffa. Elle leva son regard vers son observateur puis approuva d'un signe positif de la tête. Elle devait faire face à ses sentiments et en assumer les conséquences. Elle ne pouvait plus vivre dans le mensonge. Elle voulait que ses amis connaissent la vérité pour lui enlever le fardeau qui l'écrasait jour après jour. De toute façon, il était trop tard pour faire demi tour. Ils allaient demander des explications sur son comportement de ce soir et elle allait devoir répondre, autant dire la vérité. Elle s'apprêtait à vivre l'un des moments les plus difficiles de sa vie. Avouer qu'elle était de nouveau tomber amoureuse d'un vampire! C'était sans aucun doute sa fatalité. Elle devait aimer l'ennemi. Elle se mit à penser que ça devait faire partie de son job. Cette idée la réconforta un peu et l'encouragea à se lancer dans un long monologue.

Buffy : « Voilà... Ce que j'ai à vous dire n'est pas facile... J'ai quelques vérités à vous apprendre à mon sujet... Giles est au courant depuis peu et c'est à votre tour de le savoir... Je n'ai jamais connu de dimension démoniaque... J'étais au paradis... C'est mon retour ici qui fut un enfer... jour après jour, je devais supporter de retomber dans toute cette violence, les patrouilles, les tueries... Puis je me suis lié d'amitié avec Spike... Il m'a aidé un mois tout entier à faire mes patrouilles. Vous ne l'avez jamais su car il ne le voulait pas. Il disait que c'était mieux ainsi et que de toute façon, vous l'aviez écarté de la bande dès mon retour. Il ne tenait pas à faire de friction. Donc, pendant un mois, je l'ai côtoyé et j'ai appris à... je ne sais pas quel mot dire... allons y franchement... j'ai appris à... l'aimer... »

L'audience demeura sidéré par les propos de la tueuse. Ils ne s'étaient pas remis de l'annonce de sa présence au paradis et non dans une dimension démoniaque que déjà elle rajoutait qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Spike. C'était beaucoup à encaisser à la fois. Mais par respect pour Buffy, ils demeurèrent silencieux attendant la suite.

Buffy : « Je me sentais bien en sa compagnie et j'ai appris à aimer la vie de nouveau. Ce mois fut une des meilleures expériences depuis mon retour. Je ne mets pas en doute vos efforts pour me venir en aide mais j'avais plus à partager. Je me sentais obliger de vous prouver que j'allais bien à tout moment même si ce n'était pas le cas. Je craignais que de vous dire que je n'allais pas bien, vous amène à avoir de la pitié envers moi. Spike était là et m'écoutait toujours avec la plus grande attention sans aucun jugement. Puis, voilà un mois déjà, nous avons... nous sommes... »

Buffy ne savait pas comment leur apprendre. L'auditoire était pendu à ses lèvres et craignait la suite de la déclaration quoi que chacun savait en son propre intérieur ce qu'elle allait dire.

Buffy : « Voilà... nous avons fait l'amour... Il m'avait sauvé d'un horrible démon et sous ses petites attentions, j'ai craqué. Ce fut un moment fabuleux et irréel jusqu'au moment où nous nous sommes fait surprendre... »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son observateur qui demeurait discret et muet.

Buffy : « Je me suis enfui de la crypte en courant et j'ai eu une longue discussion avec Giles à la suite de laquelle, j'ai décidé de mettre fin à ma relation avec Spike. Je doutais de mon amour pour lui alors, quand il est venu me voir le soir suivant, je l'ai ignoré. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait partir, quitter la ville mais c'est ce qu'il a fait! Depuis, plus aucune nouvelle... Et cette réplique tout à l'heure, ce « Bon sang! » qui lui est si familier... vous savez tout maintenant. À vous d'en tirer vos propres conclusions. »

Sur ce, Buffy les laissa à leurs réflexions et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour pouvoir extérioriser en paix son chagrin. Elle pourrait leur faire face demain, mais ce soir, elle se laissa bercer par le son de ses larmes et finit par s'endormir d'épuisement.

La bande avait passé le restant de la nuit à discuter du discours de Buffy. Ils en étaient venus à la conclusion que le vampire lui avait fait grandement de bien et que si Buffy était bien avec lui et l'aimait, ils ne pouvaient que respecter son choix. Ils allaient tout faire pour qu'elle se sente mieux. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre le départ de Spike, mais si ce dernier revenait en ville, ils l'accueilleraient dans la bande pour le bien de leur amie.

Le lendemain, ils s'étaient tous de nouveau réunit chez les Summers pour pouvoir avoir une franche discussion tous ensemble. Ils établirent que si Spike revenait, il l'accepterait dans leur groupe sans problème. Mais que si, par on ne sait quel moyen, il redevenait méchant, il fallait alors envisager la possibilité de devoir le tuer. Buffy leur avait alors certifié qu'elle le ferait de ses propres mains et qu'elle ne tarderait pas comme cela était survenu dans le passé. Elle se préparait à cette éventualité tout en espérant au plus profond d'elle-même, qu'elle n'ait jamais à le faire. Les choses s'étant clarifiées, ils purent reprendre leur rythme de vie normalement.

Un autre mois s'écoula amenant avec lui un nouveau fléau. Un vampire accumulait les victimes et augmentait de façon alarmante leur nombre. Buffy avait bien beau en évincer chaque nuit, le carnage continuait de faire grimper en flèche le taux de mortalité et le nombre de disparitions à Sunnydale. La bande se réunissait maintenant chaque jour à la boutique de magie pour faire le point sur ce nouveau problème. Malgré toutes les recherches qu'ils pouvaient faire, ils ne trouvaient rien. Ici et là, il y avait des échos selon quoi ce maître vampire contrôlait toute l'activité démoniaque en ville mais c'était bien peu de détail.

Ce qui dérangeait le plus Buffy dans cette histoire était le terme maître vampire. Cette expression lui rappelait étrangement son amant perdu. Elle avait de la difficulté à se concentrer pour faire des recherches. Lors de ses patrouilles, elle gardait toujours à l'esprit que la chose aurait été plus facile si elle avait pu les faire en présence de son vampire. De plus, chaque soir elle continuait de rêver de lui ce qui ne l'aidait en rien dans son boulot de tueuse.

Alex : « Buffy tu es avec nous ou il faut te téléphoner à la NASA? »

Sur ces mots, Buffy sursauta. Il fallait qu'elle se prenne en main. L'absence de Spike ne devait pas entraver son travail. Elle devait être forte pour sa sœur, son observateur et ses amis et surtout la population entière de la ville.

Buffy : « Je crois qu'un petit tour chez Willy s'impose encore... Continuer les recherches... Je vais patrouiller et soutirer le max d'informations à notre vieux copain... »

Buffy sortit et se rendit sans attendre au bar à Willy. Elle se fit discrète en pénétrant dans l'établissement. Elle ne devait pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Elle entra en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et bien vite elle pu s'asseoir à une table située au fond du bar. Finalement, l'idée d'Alex de porter une casquette ne s'avéra pas aussi nulle qu'elle l'avait pensé au départ. Elle se prit une note mentale de le remercier une fois de retour à la boutique de magie. Elle demeura à l'écart pendant un certain temps attentive à toutes les discussions environnantes.

Soudain, un nom familier se fit entendre. Spike? Le groupe de vampires sur sa gauche avait-il réellement prononcé ce nom ou était-elle victime d'hallucination? Elle dirigea toute son attention vers ce petit regroupement.

Vampire brun : « Spike nous a bel et bien dit de mettre la ville à sang... et je le prends au mot! »

Vampire roux : « Ca fait du bien de le voir de nouveau opérationnel et non plus à suivre la tueuse comme un petit chien! »

Buffy n'en revenait pas. Avait-elle bien entendue? Spike de nouveau opérationnel? Elle retint un hoquet d'étonnement. Elle ne pouvait y croire. Son amant vampire se trouvait en ville et était redevenu mauvais! Devait-elle en parler aux autres? À bien y penser, elle n'avait aucune preuve mise à part des ragots de bar. Elle se leva et alla voir Willy dans l'arrière boutique.

Elle eut beau le tabasser, il ne savait rien, du moins, rien de concret. Elle continua donc sa patrouille en allant de cimetière en cimetière. En y réfléchissant bien, elle se décida de ne pas parler de la discussion qu'elle avait entendue sous le prétexte de manque de preuve. Si elle avait un jour le moindre indice ou preuve de l'implication de Spike dans ce conflit, elle leur avouerait mais elle n'allait pas le crucifier auprès de son entourage sans au préalable être certaine qu'il s'agisse bien de lui.

Puis un soir, Willow qui sortait de l'université, se dirigeait vers le domicile des Summers quand soudain elle fut encerclée par trois vampires.

Vampire 1 : « La petite sorcière... »

Vampire 2 : « L'amie de la tueuse c'est bien ça? »

Willow : « Oui et elle n'est pas loin... et... vous exterminera de la force de son pieu! »

Vampire 1 : « Nous savons qu'elle n'est pas dans les parages. »

Vampire 2 : « Nous avons un message... »

Vampire 3 : « Spike est de retour... Il nous a dit de tuer les amis de la tueuse... »

Ils avancèrent leurs crocs vers le cou de Willow qui, malgré la peur, récita une incantation qui les fit reculé et elle en profita pour se sauver. Un moment avant de fuir en courant, elle eut le temps de remarquer au passage la silhouette du vampire décoloré près du bâtiment. Cheveux blonds peroxydés, grand manteau de cuir, cigarette en bouche... Ca ne pouvait être que lui. Il avait assisté à toute la scène sans broncher. Il était de nouveau mauvais. Comment annoncer ça à Buffy?

Elle arriva à bout de souffle à la maison. Buffy était en patrouille et elle ne rentrerait certainement pas avant un petit bout de temps. Willow allait devoir patienter mais elle avait de quoi s'occuper... Il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen d'annoncer la dernière nouvelle sans brusquer son amie. Le vampire qu'elle aimait était de nouveau diabolique. Elle espérait que Buffy ne le découvre pas par elle-même au cours de sa patrouille.

Buffy arriva deux heures plus tard. Elle fut surprise de trouver la maison encore éclairée à cette heure si tardive de la nuit. Elle s'inquiéta immédiatement. Quelque chose s'était produit durant son absence. Elle pénétra dans sa demeure et se retrouva nez à nez avec une Willow ébranlée.

Buffy : « Willow, il est arrivé quelque chose... à Dawn? »

Willow : « Buffy, calme-toi. J'ai une nouvelle à te dire qui ne te réjouira pas. Assis-toi, je t'expliquerai. »

Cette dernière remarque surpris Buffy. Elle s'assit sur le divan que lui désignait Willow dans l'attente de la nouvelle.

Willow : « Attends que j'ai fini de parler pour m'interroger s'il te plait. Ce n'est pas facile pour moi de te dire ça. J'ai été attaqué par trois vampires lors de mon retour de l'université et ils ont voulu me tuer. Ils m'ont dit : _Spike est de retour... Il nous a dit de tuer les amis de la tueuse_ mais sur le moment, je ne les ai pas cru. J'ai fait une incantation pour me sortir de ce mauvais pas et puis, lors de ma fuite, je l'ai vu... Il était près du bâtiment non loin du lieu où je me suis fait attaquée, il regardait la scène sans intervenir... Spike est revenu... mais... j'ai bien peur qu'il soit redevenu le Spike des premiers jours... »

Buffy ne réagit pas. C'était donc vrai! Sa meilleure amie était une source plus que sure. Elle devait digérer l'information. Elle devait voir de ses propres yeux. Elle se remémora sa promesse faite aux membres de la bande, elle devait être forte et se débarrasser de la menace. Elle prit une grande inspiration et regarda son amie avec détermination.

Buffy : « Merci Willow... Je vais me rendre à chez lui pour savoir le fin fond de cette histoire et y mettre un terme. »

Buffy quitta Willow et pris le chemin qu'elle avait si souvent emprunté pour se rendre à la crypte où vivait le vampire. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

En arrivant au cimetière, elle entendit une jeune femme crier. Elle oublia un instant la raison de sa venue dans cet endroit et se mit en mode tueuse. Elle se dirigea vers le cri et en arrivant sur les lieux, elle n'en cru pas ses yeux. Spike était en train de s'abreuver au cou de la jeune fille. Et il n'en était pas à son premier repas en voyant le corps du petit ami de la victime. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre pendant un instant. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il était de nouveau mauvais. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle lâcha un cri qui surprit le vampire qui délaissa sa victime. Il se retourna rapidement et en voyant la tueuse, il prit la fuite vers sa crypte. Buffy resta un instant immobile, tétanisé, mais elle se ressaisi et suivi le vampire. Elle allait devoir le tuer et le faire vite. Elle ne devait pas le laisser parler et essayer de l'amadouer. Elle allait devoir faire ce pourquoi une tueuse était créée : tuer les vampires et non les aimer.

Non loin de là, Spike revenait de son voyage à Las Vegas. Il ne pouvait oublier sa tueuse. Il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer lors de leur dernière rencontre. Elle n'avait pas parlé et n'avait donc pas pu lui exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait réellement pour lui. Il était de retour pour lui dire que quoi qu'elle ressente pour lui, il voulait faire partie de sa vie. Il aimait son amitié et à défaut de son amour, il pourrait s'en accommoder. Il l'aimait tellement. Il était incapable de vivre sans elle. Ces deux mois entiers au loin d'elle l'avait complètement affligé. Il avait besoin de sa présence peut importe ce qu'elle pourrait lui offrir. Il accepterait tout d'elle. L'amour l'avait toujours fait souffrir alors pourquoi pas encore... tant qu'il serait près d'elle, il serait comblé.

Il serrait dans sa main une lettre où il avait épanché ses sentiments. S'il avait eu une âme, elle aurait pu la contenir. Il avait écrit quelques mots en pensant à elle, pour elle. Il s'y accrochait comme si elle était une partie de sa tueuse. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui parler lors de leur dernière rencontre mais peut-être voudrait-elle lire? C'était dans son intention de se rendre chez elle et de l'y déposer mais avant, il devait faire un petit détour chez lui, s'il en avait toujours un.

Spike pénétra dans sa crypte et entendit du bruit provenant du sous-sol. Il y avait quelqu'un qui avait osé violer sa demeure! Il approcha des escaliers et sentit son odeur. Buffy... sa tueuse était chez lui! Cette odeur... Comme il pouvait aimer cet arôme autant que la personne qui la dégageait. Il s'empressa de descendre les marches. Puis il se retrouva près de sa tueuse qui semblait chercher quelque chose. Il la regarda avec un sourire charmeur. Il l'aimait tant. Elle lui avait tant manqué. Buffy s'était retourné et se dirigeait vers lui avec un regard... Mais que voyait-il à l'instant dans son regard? De la colère, du mépris, de la tristesse, il ne parvenait pas à le cerner. Elle était maintenant tout près de lui... Qu'est-ce que... Son sourire s'évanouit. Tout ce qu'il sentit, ce fut son pieu dans son cœur. Il ne comprenait pas. Il mourrait sous le pieu de la femme qu'il aimait, sans aucune explication, sans rien... Il n'aurait jamais le temps de savoir... plus rien. Poussière.

Elle sentit les larmes emplir ses yeux. Malgré le fait qu'il soit redevenu mauvais, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'elle avait aimé ce vampire. Elle baissa les yeux pour regarder ce qui restait de son amant quand elle remarqua un morceau de papier près de ses cendres. Elle se pencha et ramassa le bout de papier que le cruel vampire venait de laisser tomber par terre juste avant de s'égrener en fine particule. C'était une lettre... mon dieu... Elle lui était adressée...

_Buffy,_

_Je n'ai pas les mots pour te dire combien je t'aime..._

_J'ai jadis été poète mais à présent les mots me manquent..._

_Je suis là, épris de toi, ne sachant quoi accomplir pour que tu me croies..._

_Tant de fois j'ai cherché à te prouver la force de cet amour_

_Mais chaque fois je me suis buté au mur de tes appréhensions..._

_J'ai besoin de toi dans mon existence... je suis las de la solitude..._

_J'ai besoin de ton sourire, de tes yeux, de ta voix..._

_Je ne peux exprimer les sentiments qui me hantent depuis cette nuit là..._

_Celle où tu t'es offerte à moi... celle où je me suis donné à toi comme personne..._

_Tout ce que je peux dire c'est je t'aime..._

_Spike_

En lisant cette déclaration posthume, la tueuse sentit les larmes du désespoir inondées son visage. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Comment pouvait-on être un être si mauvais et écrire de si belles choses?

Soudain, un rire sonore remplit la pièce. Buffy se retourna vers sa source et se retrouva face à un démon. Elle étouffa un petit cri quand elle le reconnut. C'était bien lui. Celui qui les avait conduit à cette nuit d'amour avec Spike. La seule et unique fois où elle s'était laissée aller dans ses bras. La seule fois où elle avait partagé son amour avec lui.

Démon : « Tu m'a rendu la tâche tellement trop facile... Normalement le plan initial était que Fémus te tue en se faisant passer pour Spike pour qu'ainsi, tes amis l'exterminent pour venger ta mort. Mais cet idiot de décoloré a choisi le moment le plus opportun pour revenir en ville.»

Du fond de la pièce surgit une apparition. Un vampire... Spike... non, ce n'était pas lui. Il lui ressemblait à s'y méprendre, silhouette élancée d'une belle musculature, visage légèrement encavé, cheveux peroxydés, tout de noir vêtu avec un long manteau de cuir... Fémus... Tout ce temps, ça n'avait jamais été Spike. Ils l'avaient berné et elle s'était laissée prendre. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Démon : « C'est trop beau pour être vrai! Je me suis vengé de ce vampire de la meilleure manière qui soit! Il est mort de la main de son grand amour et il ignorera toujours pour quelles raisons! La fatalité... son amour pour toi l'aura tuer... enfin évincer de la surface de cette terre... pour toujours... »

Le démon se pencha et ramassa un peu de poussière vampirique et la projeta sur la tueuse.

Démon : « Voilà ton amour! »

Il se dirigea vers le vampire et lui donna une amicale tape sur l'épaule. Le démon se retourna puis il s'esclaffa d'un rire maléfique qui résonna dans la crypte. Un rire qui transperça le cœur de la tueuse, qui tomba sur le sol humide en proie à une désolation absolue. Les deux partenaires lui firent un sourire triomphant et quittèrent la pièce en y laissant une tueuse consternée. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de la tuer, elle s'était anéantie elle-même.

Elle venait de tuer l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il gisait maintenant à ses pieds sous forme de poussière. Elle avait vu son regard. Il n'avait rien compris. Elle ne lui avait laissé aucune chance. Il était trop tard maintenant. Elle allait devoir vivre avec ses regrets.

Elle pouvait maintenant répondre à cette question : un vampire sans âme peut-il vraiment aimer? Oui.

FIN


End file.
